For years circular container ends have been moved over relatively great distances using trough shape trays or circumferentially spaced apart cylindrical rods by driving apparatus located at spaced apart intervals. Each driving apparatus utilized two spaced apart rollers, each mounted for rotation about a longitudinal axis. In one example of the prior art, each roller is made from a relatively hard plastic material. A plurality of grooves extending in the longitudinal direction are formed in the outer surface with each groove having an arcuate contour having a radius substantially the same as the radius of the curl area of the circular container end. Each groove has an arcuate extent of about ninety degrees. One of the rollers is mounted on a pivotal arm so that, in an emergency, control means can be actuated to pivot the arm to move the rollers out of contact with the circular container ends to stop the movement of the circular container ends. In another example of the prior art, each roller is made from an elastic material, such as urethane. Each roller has a smooth outer surface having a contour extending in the longitudinal direction comprising an upper cylindrical portion spaced from a lower cylindrical portion and an arcuate portion therebetween. The arcuate portion has a radius slightly smaller that the radius of each circular container end. While these prior art examples function to move the circular container ends there is occasional damage to the curl area or outer circumference of a circular container end which is not desirable.